


The Missing Half

by bluebluebonnet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know how this thing works, I'll add tags as I write, I'll stop tagging now, M/M, don't read if expecting quick update, just fulfilling my brain canon, sort of non-au, which may take forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts again with the new album promos. Now both boys have no way to avoid each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Half

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just typing as I develop my brain canon. Update takes forever. If you have any thoughts about this story, (find a bug, dislike a plot, etc.)plz leave a comment:)
> 
> *Warning: though based on reality, nothing in the story is guaranteed to be accurate because I have bad memory and am too lazy to look things up. (but plz tell me whatever you have in mind xxx)

“Louis, I brought you dinner.” Zayn waits two seconds before he opens the door and enters Louis’ room. The room is dark, with curtains all drew up and no lights on. Walking towards the bed, Zayn sees the human shape under the fluffy quilt, and signs. “Louis.”

Under the quilt, Louis mumbles something unrecognizable. Zayn turns on the bedside lamp, puts dinner on the bedside table, and sits on the bed. “Louis, come on, you need to eat.”

“I don’t.” This time Louis’ voice is clearer, and he moves to nudge Zayn out of the bed.

“…Louis, Modest called me this morning.” Zayn throws the sentence out, waiting for Louis’ head to emerge from the quilt. And Louis does, with stubbles and puffy eyes staring murderously at him. Zayn puts his hand on Louis now-can-be-seen shoulder before Louis can ask anything, “No, I won’t tell you till you have your food.” Seeing Louis’ face, Zayn adds “which you should have had yesterday”, then “morning”, as an after thought.

“I hate you.” Louis grits out and sits up, taking the takeout from Zayn. The black hair just smiles and waits in silence. Louis tries to stuff the food, having no appetite at all. He doesn’t even register what he’s eating. Zayn gets up to get him a cup of water, when he comes back and sees the still-almost-full tray of food, he doesn’t say anything.

“You know that’s the most I can do.” Louis gulps down the water, feeling coldness slide down his stomach. Unexpectedly, Zayn doesn’t ask him to finish the dish, just pats his shoulder and climbs on the bed, gently hugging him from behind. Louis knows it’s gonna be bad.

Zayn puts his head on Louis’ shoulder, nearly whispers into his ear, “They are shifting the schedule forward. We’ll start recording next week.” Louis tenses; Zayn tightens his hug. “I know, I know. I asked if we can have one more month and they said no. But it’ll be alright, Louis. I believe in you. I do. So don’t panic okay? Louis, breathe with me. Move my hand okay? In, and out.”

Louis tries hard to slow his breaths. He just seems can’t find enough air. If he needs to be in the band earlier than he thinks then he won’t have enough time to deal with his problems. No he hasn’t left the band, and no Harry hasn’t been with them for a lot of time. Now they’re going make their album, Harry will need to come back. And that’s not good. At all.

“Louis. Can you hear me? Push my hand, in and out, slower.” Zayn’s hand is on Louis’ stomach, and Louis does his best to do what Zayn asks.

“You’re doing well, Louis.” Zayn’s voice is soothing, which doesn’t occur very often. He strokes Louis’ hair once he has regained the ability to breathe. “Feel better now?”

Louis nods, his mind still going hundreds of miles per second. What if Harry finds out? That young boy will dislike him more and maybe want nothing to do with him anymore. Even though they don’t talk much now, they still can be in the same room, still can hold a conversation with each other, however distant and shallow the conversations are. But if Harry found out they would’t be having conversations because Harry would think him as less. Can he leave? Maybe that’s better for everyone. He knows that the boys like him and he doesn’t want to leave them, but he won’t be able to handle anything Harry-related right now.

Zayn seems to know what he’s thinking because he holds Louis’ chin, making Louis look at his direction. “Louis, you’re way stronger than me. If I can do it, you can do it, too. Don’t underestimate yourself.” Louis’ eyes are locked by Zayn’s dark ones, finding himself unable to say “that’s because you don’t have Liam hating you” because he can see how much his friend believe in him and he doesn’t want to make one more person disappointed in him.

Zayn smiles and drops his hand, pulling Louis against his chest. “Cuddle for a while?” Louis pulls a stiff smile, and quickly turns his head to rest on Zayn’s shoulder. “Couldn’t ask for anything else.”

And Louis falls in sleep on Zayn’s shoulder, frowning as if still troubled even in his sleep.


End file.
